Zapach mgły
by mechalice
Summary: Jesienna noc, wieczorny trening Sasuke i on sam ociekający wodą. To może nie byłoby tak bardzo dziwne, gdyby nie pewien szczegół, który sprawił, że Suigetsu nie potrafi już zbytnio zrozumieć zachowania Sasuke i relacji między nimi. SuiSasu, hard yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi z pairingu SuiSasu, występują przekleństwa i sceny erotyczne. Pisane w narracji pierwszoosobowej z perspektywy Suigetsu.  
Jeśli przeczytasz, zapraszam do zostawienia komentarza na moim blogu - link w profilu ;)

* * *

**

I

Sasuke trenował wieczorami, nie pozwalając ani mnie, ani nikomu innemu obserwować jego ćwiczeń. Każdy ninja powinien mieć w zanadrzu takie techniki, o których wie tylko on sam. Nukenin tym bardziej. Nawet mimo ogromnej ciekawości nigdy nie poszedłem i nie próbowałem podglądać, co on tak właściwie robi. Co nie znaczy, że nie domyślałem, cóż takiego może ukrywać. Kilka klanowych technik ognistych, podstawy geninów każdej wioski, specjalne genjutsu używane z sharinganem, przekształcenia swojego chidori, którego ostatnio siłę próbował podnieść poprzez połączenie go z żywiołem wody. Z takiego powodu ćwiczył przy wodospadach, jeziorach i innych bajorkach, jeżeli tylko nie były wyschnięte – pogoda nie znaczyła dla niego nic.

Po treningu wsunął się cichutko do pokoju i zasunął drzwi. Obudziłem się wtedy, gdy drzwi szurały po podłodze, a on był odwrócony do mnie plecami. Mokra biała koszula przyklejona do jego ciała, dosłownie ociekające wodą spodnie - w takim stroju, dygocząc nieco, stał aż nie usiądę na materacu.

- Sasuke, co robisz? – zapytałem, ale on mi nie odpowiedział. Więc zdecydowałem, że bezpieczniej będzie nie pytać więcej – Sasuke jest raczej gościem o wybuchowym charakterze, więc jeśli naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia o co mu chodzi (a aktualnie nie miałem) i gdybym wykonał jakikolwiek gwałtowny ruch, na drugi dzień obudziłbym się martwy z jego unikatowym, bezcennym mieczem wbitym prosto w serce.

Znaczy, na drugi dzień nie obudziłbym się w ogóle, ale wtedy co by mnie to obchodziło?

Księżyc świecił mocno, srebrzyście i było naprawdę zimno i wietrznie – granatowe niebo wisiało nad światem pozbawione najmniejszych zachmurzeń. Sasuke powolnym ruchem zsunął koszulę ze swych ramion – jego plecy błyszczały tysiącem wodnych kropelek na tle szarawego pokoju.  
Za oknem wiatr targał gałęziami, a przy drzwiach Sasuke głośno szarpał się ze swoim grubym, fioletowym paskiem. Rozwiązanie węzła było dla niego chyba okropnie trudnym zadaniem, ale nie wstałem, żeby mu pomóc.

Cała sytuacja zdawała mi się być zbyt dziwną, żeby przejmować się tym bardziej, niż było to potrzebne. Ot taka ciekawostka, że Sasuke lubi robić striptiz wieczorkami, gdy już wszyscy śpią. Ale później okazało się, że przejąłem się i to tak bardzo, że wziąłem w tym wszystkim nader aktywny udział.

Z namokłym pacnięciem koszula, spodnie, pasek i reszta tego co zazwyczaj nosił, spadły na ziemię, a on sterczał nadal na tle drewnianych drzwi odwrócony do mnie plecami. Coś kazało mi zamknąć oczy i przestać patrzeć na jego wąskie, jasne biodra, odcinające się wyraźnie od spokojnego tła nocnego pomieszczenia i kształtne pośladki (jeszcze wtedy prześwitujące przez jego mokrą bieliznę) w nich osadzone. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki, a mój mózg skupił się na innych, mniej wizualnych odczuciach.

W pokoju też było chłodno, może nie tak bardzo jak na dworze, ale przecież wynajmowaliśmy najtańszy pokój bez centralnego ogrzewania. Więc jak mogło być ciepło? Obok mnie słychać było nieporuszone niczym, senne oddechy Karin i Juugo. Zastanawiałem się czy to było jakieś genjutsu czy jakaś podobna technika, gwarantująca mocny nieprzerwany sen.

Powoli i doskonale słyszalnie zsunął swoje długie, ciemne skarpety, a później sandały uderzyły o panele na podłodze. Kolejne wilgotne klapnięcie musiało być jego bielizną.

Nie miałem pojęcia, czemu miało służyć to przedstawienie, unaocznienie światu przez Sasuke swojego bladego, wysportowanego ciała. Myślałem, że pewnie chce mnie sprawdzić na jakimś tylko sobie znanym polu i że jak się nie poruszę, po prostu wejdzie do swojego łóżka i pójdzie spać.

Ja też pójdę.

– Suigetsu.

Wypowiedział moje imię wyraźnym szeptem, który każdy mógłby doskonale usłyszeć, w porze gdy nad światem już od dawna królowała ciemność – ale nie usłyszał ich nikt.

Sasuke z szelestem wsunął się pod koc, a jego ramiona zawładnęły moją szyją. Był pysznie chłodny i drżący w dotyku. Jego twarz znalazła się bliżej mojej, a przemoczone włosy przykleiły się do mojego policzka. Były aksamitne i zimne, a krople kapały z nich mocząc moją cienką koszulkę do spania. Pachniały wodą, wiatrem i środkiem jesieni. Nutka potu wylanego podczas treningu była tylko delikatną sugestią tego co robił zanim tutaj przyszedł.

– Suigetsu.

Powtórzył z naciskiem, a ja posłusznie uchyliłem powieki, napotykając marmurową twarz Sasuke. Zdecydowane, stalowe ramiona przygarnęły mnie mocniej, a lodowate usta objęły moje i tak trwaliśmy w zaciekłym w swej statyczności pocałunku. Nie mrugał, a wpatrując się w jego oczy dostrzegłem, jak wielkie ma źrenice. Ogromne, czarne koła - niezmierzone przepaści, których dna nie sposób było dojrzeć.

Miał ciemne oczy – fakt ale nie były one tak czarne jak atrament czy węgiel. Był to ciemny szary, praktycznie idealnie w kolorze zmierzchającego dnia, ale tylko takiego dnia, który zapowiadał idealnie czarną noc – bez gwiazd i księżyca. Stuprocentowy, czysty mrok – dokładnie taki jak jego osobowość.

Sasuke na tle dość barwnych postaci z naszej niewielkiej grupki był niczym wielki, smolisty kleks o nieuchwytnych kształtach. Niepoznawalny, niedotykalny, niemówiący zbyt dużo, ale o silnym charakterze i zdecydowanym kroku. Jego słowo było prawem, gest rozkazem. Jego jestestwo było mi obojętne – chciałem Samehady, a on mógł mi pomóc w osiągnięciu mojego celu. Nie mogłem jednak zaprzeczać że on był tak jakoś seksownie aseksualny – mógł być pociągający i do jasnej cholery! tak, ja też uważałem że jest atrakcyjny.

Gdy uciął nasz drętwy i nienormalnie formalny kontakt usta-usta, moja dłoń sama dotarła do jego twarzy, odgarniając kilka zlepionych kosmyków i głaskając kciukiem jego wyraźnie zaznaczoną kość jarzmową. Dziwnym, niepasującym do siebie ruchem wtulił się w moją garść i naparł na mnie całym przemoczonym sobą. Niespodziewanie odrzucił cieniutki, polarowy koc ze swojego ciała w tył, a jego palce złapały moje w mocnym uścisku i skierowały w okolicę jego krocza.

Jego napastliwa, jaśniejąca mokrością w księżycowym świetle nagość chyba do reszty odebrała mi zdrowy rozsądek. Zawsze mogłem odmówić, ale tak jakoś nie pomyślałem o tym ani w tamtym momencie, ani w kilku następnych.

Moja dłoń z wahaniem obrysowała kość biodrową i trafiła na wyćwiczony brzuch. Drgnął lekko zaskoczony, a gdy przeciągłymi kółeczkami, wyznaczanymi opuszkami palców, dłoń wzniosła się na wysokość piersi, gdzie dostrzegła niewielkie twarde sutki i opadła znowu, westchnął i objął mnie po raz kolejny, wywijając się tak, że teraz leżał pode mną.

Ciemne, nadal wilgotne włosy rozsypały się po poduszce, a oczy uważnie studiowały moją górującą nad nim sylwetkę.

– Zimno mi.

Stwierdził, ściągając mi przez głowę koszulkę i przypadając ustami do obojczyków. Znów moja dłoń została przez niego zniewolona i poprowadzona w dół jego podbrzusza. Szczupłe, jasne palce, były przewodnikami moich, zdawało się zbyt niezręcznych i niewprawnych, by cokolwiek 'potrafić' zrobić w takiej okolicy.

Nie chodzi mi o to, że jestem zupełnie zielony w kwestii seksualności i reszty rzeczy z nią związanych, bo mogę powiedzieć o sobie naprawdę wiele, ale nie takie rzeczy które byłyby tak oczywistym kłamstwem. Nie, to raczej to, że nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będę w takiej sytuacji z mężczyzną i przez cały czas będzie przy mnie siedziało przeświadczenie, że jeśli zrobię coś niewłaściwego - on mnie zabije swoim chidori. Ale ostatecznie nie miałem dużo argumentów przeciw - ładne ciało, to ładne ciało. A to posiadane przez Sasuke było wyjątkowo harmonijne i samo patrzenie się na niego było rozkoszą estetyczną.

Sasuke w tamtej chwili był… fascynujący strukturalnie i zdumiewająco delikatny i gładki w zagłębieniu między biodrem i pachwiną. A jak przekonałem się chwilę później na własne uszy i usta - także ekscytująco wrażliwy. Dreszcz był dość subtelny, ale wyraźnie wyczuwalny, a westchnienie cudownie wibrujące.

On. Sasuke ze mną, w moich ramionach. Krzyknąłbym "Jasna cholera, czy ciebie pojebało, Suigetsu?!", gdybym tylko miał intencję by szybko się zabić, ale nie krzyknąłem. Za to odgłos, wydany przez niego zabrzmiał mniej więcej jak jęk, gdy moje palce znalazły jego penisa i powoli przesunęły się po całej jego gorącej długości.  
Mój kciuk, ostrożnie muskał jego napletek, a całość leżącego pode mną ciała co rusz przebiegały ciarki. Zimne krople wody już odparowały z rozgrzewającej się coraz bardziej skóry. Zostały one zastąpione przez słony pot, spływający mu leniwie na szyję, gdzie zaintrygowany natychmiast przywarłem ustami, goniąc jego puls. Mruczał nisko, wręcz zwierzęco, zaciskając mocno dłonie na moich barkach i wbijając mi paznokcie w plecy. Nie dokończyłem tego, co zacząłem, zostawiając Sasuke na krawędzi i nie pozwalając, by stoczył się błyszczącą, czerwonawą otchłań przyjemności.

Syknął niezadowolony, ocierając się swoją obnażoną erekcją o moją również nieco pobudzoną, tylko od samego patrzenia na niego, męskość. W rozchylonych, wiśniowych ustach i płomienistym spojrzeniu było coś takiego, co wysyłało mi jawny sygnał, że Sasuke chce przeskoczyć tę wspomnianą krawędź i zatopić się w swojej własnej rozkoszy. A ja (jak uświadomiłem sobie chwilę później, gdy na oślep schwycił moje przyrodzenie w zdecydowanym uścisku i powietrze samo z siebie opuściło moje usta, wypchnięte jednym tchnieniem przez zęby) miałem mu to umożliwić.

Kolejny pocałunek wyszedł całkowicie spontanicznie. Mocny, wysysający oddech z jego ust, a jednocześnie niezbyt brutalny, bo zbyt ostrym zagraniem poraniłbym mu całe wargi. Ale najwyraźniej nie podobało mu się to - następne zetknięcie naszych ust bardziej przypominało ten pierwszy kontakt - trochę tak jakby całować kamienny posąg, żadnej żywej reakcji i pozostało mi tylko ześlizgnąć się w inne rejony jego ciała.  
Językiem zsunąłem się na jego żuchwę, tworząc na jasnej skórze mokrą ścieżkę ze śliny, która prowadziła przez jego szyję do pewnego łaknącego uwagi punktu na jego klatce piersiowej.  
Nie wiedziałem, że facet może mieć aż tak wrażliwe sutki! Na początku sam dotyk, a później delikatne podrażnienie spowodowało, że wygiął plecy w prawie idealny łuk, a drżące mięśnie na jego nodze po mojej lewej stronie, stężały na chwilę. Oddech gorący i urywany pieścił moją skórę w zgięciu między szyją a obojczykiem, a potem znalazły się tam jego zęby tłumiące jego zadowolony krzyk. Jeszcze jedno pociągnięcie palcami po jego członku...  
Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, a włosy w kompletnym nieładzie spadły mu na czoło - moja dłoń była pełna jego ciepłego, białawego nasienia.  
Wytarłem ją o pogniecione prześcieradło na moim materacu.

Odgarnął z twarzy swoje ciemne włosy, odkrywając policzki z wyraźnymi rumieńcami na kościach jarzmowych.  
O kurwa…  
Jego ciężki oddech zagrał w okolicy mojego krocza.

Sasuke, genialny wychowanek Orochimaru, jest jak się okazało utalentowany nie tylko w kwestii technik ninjutsu, ale także w bardziej aluzyjnej strefie erotycznej. Bardzo, bardzo utalentowany. Wilgotnie gorące wnętrze jego ust, ciekawski koniuszek języka wędrujący po moim prąciu, dźwięki otoczenia, które stawały się coraz bardziej przytłumione.  
Księżyc świecił mu prosto w twarz, tworząc ciekawe cienie na jego wklęsłych od nieśpiesznego, mocnego ssania policzkach. Pragnąłem szarpnąć biodrami tak, aby nie tylko sam czubek mojego penisa znajdował się w jego cudownych ustach, ale jego całość.  
Nim zdążyłem cokolwiek przedsięwziąć, oprócz szybkiego oddychania i kilku innych, głośniejszych i bardziej zawstydzających dźwięków, on pozostawił mnie czerwonego od napięcia, mokrego od śliny i śluzu. Moje pole widzenia przyciemniło się na bokach i wyraźnie widziałem tylko zbliżającą się do mnie twarz Sasuke.

– Suigetsu, zróbmy to.

Powiedział mi do ucha, chuchając w nie prawie że ognistym oddechem. Głos miał zachrypnięty od podniecenia, a ciało idealnie piękne i foremne. Zresztą, po tym co już zaczęliśmy robić, a czego Sasuke nie chciał skończyć, wypadałoby mi sfinalizować to inaczej niż swoją własną ręką. Ponaglając mnie, jego wścibski język zawędrował do tego samego ucha, w które jeszcze przed sekundą szeptał.  
Nie mogłem, nie potrafiłem i nie chciałem odmawiać.

– Naturalnie, że to zrobimy, Sasuke. – Rozchyliłem nogi Sasuke i po odnalezieniu drogi między jego pośladkami o niezwykle apetycznym kształcie, wszedłem w niego szybkim, silnym ruchem bioder.

Mięśnie natychmiast zacisnęły się protestująco wokół mojego penisa – jęknął bardziej z bólu i zaskoczenia niż z przyjemności. Impet dosłownie wbił go w materac, rozrzucając włosy na bieli pomiętego posłania.

Ale co tam, pomyślałem wtedy, jeżeli po tym mnie zabije, nie chcę żałować, że podczas ostatniego seksu w moim życiu nie miałem orgazmu z najwyższej półki. No i dodatkowo, to Sasuke sam się o to prosił.

Pchnąłem, zaciskając palce na subtelnych krzywiznach jego pośladków. W pokoju rozległ się cichy, urywany jęk Sasuke.  
Słysząc to, zacząłem w niego wchodzić coraz szybciej i głębiej, nie dając mu ani chwili wytchnienia. Gorąca miękkość jego wnętrza, zaciskająca się na mnie ciasną obręczą w rytmie przeciwstawnym do tego, którym moje ruchy próbowały sobie podporządkować jego ciało.

– Sasuke...

Przylegał tak idealnie jak druga skóra - rozgrzana od ciągłego, przyjemnego tarcia.

– Cz... czego? Przyłóż się do roboty, bo pomyślę... że nawet pierdolić dobrze nie potrafisz.

Cięty język Sasuke. I klimat diabli wzięli.

– Nic, po prostu jak tak patrzę na twoje nagie ciało, to jestem pewien, że w burdelach miałbyś naprawdę dużo klientów... hehe.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami:

– Powinienem cię zabić. Możesz być pewny, że jak już skończę z Itachim, będziesz… umhh… w kolejceee!

Krzyknął spazmatycznie i szarpnął się w moim uścisku. Ręką sięgnął do swojego członka, a po chwili na swoim brzuchu i częściowo moim torsie rozlał lepką, mokrą spermę, spływającą ciepłą strużką w dół jego podbrzusza.

Moje ruchy jeszcze przyspieszyły, wypełniając go moją twardością do końca. Szybciej i szybciej...  
Powietrze stało się dziwnie duszne i z trudem wchodziło do moich płuc. Nie słyszałem już niczego, tylko bicie mojego serca, ogarniające wszystko głośnym, równym pulsem... Zaciśnięcie się palców na jego biodrach - prawdopodobnie przeze mnie miał później siniaki - białe rozbłyski pod moimi powiekami i zupełnie niezależna od woli eksplozja wprost w jego wnętrze. Sapnąłem, przygniatając go moim spoconym, nasyconym ciałem i próbując dojść do siebie po tym wszystkim.

Było nieźle, pomyślałem, spoglądając na zmrużone oczy Sasuke nakryte jego dłonią.

Nagle zachciałem go pocałować, a że zwykle staram się dostać to co chcę - spróbowałem.  
Położenie moich warg na jego czerwonych ustach i próba urzeczywistnienia mojego pragnienia, ostrożne wsunięcie języka między jego miękkie, gorące wargi i chętna ale bardzo krótka reakcja.

– Suigetsu – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, gdy już zaczynałem zasypiać, nadal leżąc na nim. – Wyjmij go, chcę się wykąpać.

Obserwowałem jak Sasuke zdecydowanie i bezlitośnie (dla siebie, choć jakoś mnie też nieprzyjemnie się zrobiło na ten widok, ostatecznie byłem cholernie zmęczony – no i był pieprzony środek nocy!) szybko wstaje z posłania i lekko się zataczając idzie na korytarz do wspólnej łazienki wszystkich gości na tym piętrze.  
O, wziął to swoje ciemne kimono do spania, a myślałem że będzie chodził na golasa po całym pensjonacie. No cóż, JA się naoglądałem, a jeśli inni nie to, cóż, ich strata. Chociaż może powinienem mu zrobić zdjęcia i rankiem jakieś z nich pokazać Karin. W ten sposób pewnie zeszłaby na zawał serca, a ja miałbym jeden problem z głowy… Nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej, a jak teraz mu to zaproponuję, to sklepie mnie tak, że zasnę nie tylko do czasu aż zadzwoni ten obrzydliwie różowy budzik Juugo w kształcie prosiaczka (czyli mniej więcej do rana), ale snem wiecznym.

W sumie to też pasowałoby mi się wykąpać. Nie byłby to taki głupi pomysł, zważywszy na to, że spociłem się i kwiatkami na pewno nie pachnę. No i cały mój futon też pasowałoby nieco ogarnąć, bo rano Karin zacznie sobie wymyślać bóg wie jakie rzeczy na temat jakiejś ostrej sesji masturbacyjnej niedorosłych chłopców, którzy nie radzą sobie z popędem seksualnym i przez to… No i tak dalej, i tak dalej, nikt tak właściwie nie chciałby słuchać, co ta cholera ma do powiedzenia, nie? A do powiedzenia miałaby raczej wiele, na przykład jeśli zauważy tę wielką, mokrą plamę na środku prześcieradła.

Heh, taki facet jak ja nie ma lekko, nie ma co. Ciekawe czy można to wszystko dopisać pod kategorię gwałtu? Czy to było napastowanie seksualne? Czy na moim życiu już zawsze będzie ciążyć piętno uprawiania seksu z Sasuke? Czy będę kiedyś normalny? Czy powinienem udać się do psychiatry? Czy ja prowadzę myślowy monolog z samym sobą? Czy monologi można prowadzić z kimkolwiek? Czy dostanę prezent na gwiazdkę?  
Ummmh…

Odgłos prysznica ucichł za cienką ścianą, a drzwi po raz kolejny zasunęły się za Sasuke. Tym razem był w idealnie ułożonym kimonie i tak dziwnie zwyczajnie położył się do łóżka. Swojego – warto zaznaczyć.  
I nawet nie spojrzał się w moją stronę, nie mówiąc już o takim jakby zwyczajowym (a przynajmniej zwyczajowym u moich poprzednich partnerek) „Sui-chan! Byłeś taki cudowny!" i obowiązkowym całusie w policzek. A on, Och-Zawsze-Jestem-Taki-Opanowany-No-Spójrzcie-Tylko-Sasuke-Uchiha, tak zwyczajnie poszedł spać!  
Niech go szlag trafi, jeśli to mnie trochę wkurzyło!

Wściekle nakryłem się skopanym kocem i również się położyłem. Myciem będę martwił się później. Najlepiej rano. Albo popołudniu. Albo ktoś inny za mnie posprząta.  
Albo nie.

No i wstałem, zbierając prześcieradło w jedną kupkę.

Jednak mogłem zrobić mu te zdjęcia, byłaby z tego jakaś wymierna korzyść, a nie takie… coś.  
Chociaż… No, po prostu zrobiłem mu łaskę, no nie? Niech zna moje dobre serce!

Usłyszałem jego spokojny senny oddech wśród odgłosów wydawanych przez Karin i Juugo i przez myśl przemknęło mi pytanie, czy teraz też jest taki gorący jak przedtem. I czy, tak jak wtedy, byłby zdolny doprowadzić moją krew i myśli do wrzenia?

Argh! Chyba mnie pojebało już do cholernego końca!!!


	2. Chapter 2

II

A ranek... Ranek był całkiem normalny – obudziłem się w łóżku Juugo, bo po rozebraniu mojego z (uwalonej różnymi płynami pochodzenia organicznego) pościeli został sam materac. A spanie na gołym materacu nie było rzeczą, którą lubiłem najbardziej – co prawda nie było nią też spanie z Juugo donośnie chrapiącym przy moim boku, ale wolałem chwilowo nie zbliżać się do Sasuke na odległość wyciągniętej dłoni, choć podejrzewam, że naelektryzowanym kunaiem też mógłby mnie zapieprzyć, nie ma co. W końcu doskonale pamiętałem, że nieco sobie poużywałem na jego ciele i w sumie nie sądzę, że te całe obtarcia jakoś szczególnie przypadły mu do gustu.

No chyba, że byłby masochistą, myślałem, ale tego raczej nie mogłem wiedzieć na pewno.

Jakoś te rozważania musiały odbić się na mojej twarzy, bo Karin spojrzała się na mnie jak na zdziecinniałego idiotę:

– Liczysz na to, że Juugo będzie chętny, co Suigetsu? – Karin uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, robiąc makijaż przed lustrem. Daremny trud, jej już nic nie pomoże. – Przykro mi, okazało się, że jednak nikt nie jest wystarczająco zdesperowany, żeby polecieć na ciebie.

– Mówisz o sobie? – prychnąłem, zakładając sandały. – Bo jedyną zdesperowaną osobą jaką tutaj widzę, jesteś ty i właśnie takich zapalczywych kobiet się boję! Babek beznadziejnie pozakochiwanych w zniewieściałych brunetach kręci się ostatnio tak dużo, że zacząłem się obawiać o moją pielęgnowaną latami niewinność! – Karin wsadziła sobie szczoteczkę od tuszu do rzęs w oko. Punkt dla mnie! – Mogłyby mnie pomylić z takim Sasuke i zgwałcić. Chociaż nie, czekaj – przerwałem, stukając palcem wskazującym o dolną wargę w udawanym zamyśleniu. – Nie mogłyby mnie "pomylić", bo niektóre z nich kompletnie nie widzą różnicy, nawet jeśli noszą okulary. Poza tym taka jedna Karin chyba przez pomyłkę wzięła moje bokserki, myśląc że to Sasuke i trzyma jako artefakt w swoim bagażu.

– One były używane – dodałem po chwili, w której przetwarzała świeżo zdobyte informacje.

Gdy już doprowadziłem do tego, że dziewczyna rzuciła się na mnie i cała czerwona na twarzy zaczęła targać za włosy, wszedł Sasuke. Ten gość ma niezłe poczucie czasu!

– Ciekawe, czy z takich rzeczy można zrobić ołtarzyk i modlić się przy nim o odwzajemnienie uczuć. Jak myślisz Sasuke? – zapytałem głośno i uciekłem, korzystając z chwilowej niemocy Karin, oślepionej blaskiem swojego idola tuż po porannym prysznicu.

Sasuke przymocował swój miecz i spojrzał się obojętnie.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, za dziesięć minut ruszamy.

No i patrzcie tylko! Zachowuje się tak jakby nie stało się nic! A czyja to była wina, że wczoraj po raz pierwszy kochałem się z mężczyzną, co?!  
Jego. Jego do cholery! I on myśli, że po tym wszystkim będę normalny? Znaczy, oczywiście nadal jestem normalny, ale kto wie, co mogłoby mi się stać z psychiką, gdybym nie był tak normalny jak jestem.

W sumie to nie wiem, co mnie tak zirytowało i jakiej reakcji oczekiwałem po Sasuke, ale wyszedłem za nim. Wiatr zawiał, szarpiąc połami jego jasnej koszuli. Rzucił mi dziwne spojrzenie i zaraz wyjął mapę i flamaster.

– Hej, Sasuke – zacząłem, wyjmując butelkę z wodą. Szczęśliwie nie znajdowałem się zbyt blisko niego, więc w razie czego miałbym szansę na unik. – O co chodziło z tym wczorajszym?

Wzruszenie ramion i zakreślenie okręgu na papierowej płaszczyźnie.

– Czy to coś ważnego, Suigetsu? Coś tak ważnego, żeby dyskutować o tym zamiast zajmować się tym, czym powinniśmy? – odparł. Nie oczekiwał jednak odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, bo gdy tylko Karin wystawiła z zajazdu swój rudy łeb, od razu zaczął rzucać instrukcje i rozkazy.

– Mamy do przeszukania obszar dwunastu kilometrów. Jedna z kryjówek Akatsuki może znajdować się w kierunku północno-zachodnim od tego miejsca. Karin – Błogi uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy dziewczyny. Mam na to tylko jedno określenie i brzmi ono: „żałosne".

– Juugo – mówił dalej Sasuke – idziecie ze mną. A ty Suigetsu udasz się do mężczyzny, mieszkającego u podnóża tej góry – zakreślił czerwony X w otoczeniu tysiąca podobnych i równie mało interesujących pagórków – i przyniesiesz mi list. Przekaż mu ode mnie pozdrowienia. I, Suigetsu – spojrzał się na mnie wyjątkowo poważnie. – Bądź pewny, że list dotrze do mnie w nienaruszonym stanie. Spotkamy się o siedemnastej w lesie przy mieście Komaki.

Sasuke zniknął z moich oczu, granatowy płaszcz Juugo zafurkotał przy skoku.

Czyli to coś niezbyt ważnego, tak? Nic nieznaczący nocny epizodzik z nim w roli głównej? A może jego wypowiedź miała ten pieprzony dyplomatyczny charakter? Nie wiesz co jest prawdą, a co nią nie jest, dopóki prawda ta nie przyjdzie i osobiście nie przychrzani ci w głowę…

Wypiłem ostatnie dwa łyki i wyrzuciłem butelkę do pobliskiego kosza. Kosz był metalowy, a spadająca butelka wydała brzęk, uderzając o jego dno. Ale to chyba też nie było ważne.

***

– Suigetsu! – wydarła się Karin, kiedy tylko pojawiłem się w jej polu widzenia. – Co ty, do jasnej cholery, robiłeś?

– Wykonywałem zadanie, a ty robiłaś coś innego jak mniemam, tak? Dobra, nie, nie mów. Myślę, że nie chce znać szczegółów, to mogłoby mnie zabić.

– Co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć?!

– Życie erotyczne ameb jest mało pasjonujące i naprawdę nie chcę się dowiadywać o tym więcej.

– Sssui...getsu!... – głos dziewczyny zdawał się obniżyć do głuchego pomruku, podobnego temu jaki jest słyszalny niedługo przed nadejściem burzy.

Zignorowałem ją, idąc bliżej centrum ustawianego przez Juugo obozu. Był niezbyt okazały, muszę przyznać – trzy namioty na krzyż nie czynią przecież luksusowego campingu z ogniskiem i kiełbaskami jako główną atrakcją. Tym bardziej, że nie sądzę aby ktoś kupił kiełbaski i umiał śpiewać harcerskie piosenki. Jesteśmy w końcu poważnymi ludźmi z poważną misją dostarczenia korespondencji, o taaak.

Byłem zdecydowanie wkurzony. "Przynieś mi list", ha! Łatwo powiedzieć. To nie był spacerek na pocztę w sobotni poranek z malutkim pieskiem na smyczy, co nie znaczy, że chciałbym żeby ta cała wyprawa taka była. No, ale to nie znaczy też, że chciałem, żeby była taka jaka... no, była.

Gość gdy tylko usłyszał kto mnie przysyła, spanikował i nasłał na mnie swoje psy i dwóch ochroniarzy. Nie byli trudnymi przeciwnikami, ale przyznam się, że mój płaszcz nie wytrzymał tego zbyt dobrze – szczególnie, że później ten koleś w obronie swego życia, pchnął mnie w krzaki. A ja chciałem być miły i naprawdę nic nie zrobić facetowi od listu... Tak bywa, gdy chcesz być miły dla ludzi, ech.  
Jako gratis (krzaki były cholernie kolczaste) dostałem ciuch w stylu menela z francuskich salonów mody – bardzo stylowa ścierka, cholera jasna.

– Już jesteś – Sasuke wyszedł zza namiotów. – Patrząc na ciebie, powinienem stwierdzić, że misja ci się nie powiodła?

– Nie jestem pierwszą lepszą ciotą, która da się zajebać przy byle jakiej okazji, wiesz? – powiedziałem z wyrzutem – Za kogo ty mnie masz, Sasuke?

– Za kogoś, kto nie dba o swój uniform. Nie powinniśmy zwracać na siebie uwagi, Konoha wciąż nas poszukuje. A ty w swoim ekscentrycznym wdzianku z pewnością będziesz aż nazbyt widoczny. Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić, Suigetsu?

– Wywalę go, oczywiście. Masz tu swój chrzaniony list, Sasuke, i odpieprz się łaskawie od mojego płaszcza – wyciągnąłem karteczkę przed siebie. Już oryginalnie nie miała koperty, więc wcześniej ją przeczytałem. Jakieś brednie o jedynej pewnej miejscówce pobytu Itachiego.

Zamiast zabrać mi papier, dał mi swój portfel. Niewielki, skórzany i całkiem elegancki.

– Tyle powinno ci wystarczyć – zmarszczył brwi, gdy nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. – Suigetsu, kup sobie coś normalnego i zacznij wyglądać jak człowiek, bo twój wygląd zaczyna mi działać na nerwy. Widzę cię za godzinę z rachunkiem i resztą w tym miejscu – jego głos zadźwięczał stalą.

– A list?

– Pewne rzeczy wymagają odpowiedniej pory i odpowiedniego towarzystwa, by się z nimi zapoznać i czerpać z nich radość...– odparł w zamyśleniu, odwracając się do mnie plecami. – Zostało ci pięćdziesiąt dziewięć minut, nie każ mi cię zatrzymywać.

Czy on zawsze musi wszystko mówić tak ex catedra? Ten człowiek jest cholernie wkurzający i w moim osobistym rankingu już niewiele mu brakuje do przebicia Karin i zgarnięcia dość mało honorowego pierwszego miejsca.

***

Stanąłem przed drzwiami sklepu odzieżowego. Za szybą wystawową stały manekiny poubierane w dziwaczne kombinacje ubraniowe – byłem pewny, że gdybym nie musiał, nie kupiłbym żadnej z tamtych rzeczy.

Decyzja o wejściu nie należałaby może do najtrudniejszych, gdyby nie to że... Och, czy bary muszą się znajdować tak blisko sklepów odzieżowych? Zdecydowanie powinienem porozmawiać o tym z właścicielem baru. Takie położenie może skutecznie rozpraszać niektórych klientów.

Moja ręka zawahała się tylko przez jedną króciutką sekundę, gdy przez myśl przemknęło mi: „Co powie na to Sasuke?". Ale to moje nogi zadecydowały - zanosząc mnie do barowego wnętrza. Ach. Skoro w budynku jest ciepło to dla kontrastu musi być tutaj zimne piwo, no nie? To także powinno zostać sprawdzone dla dobra ludzkości. No, i czy godzina to nie jest w końcu bardzo dużo czasu?

– Hej mała, jedno poproszę – uśmiechnąłem się do ładnej, biuściastej kelnerki. Na oko miała rozmiar E i burzę jasnych kręconych włosów.

Życie jest piękne.

Szczególnie kiedy ma się portfel Sasuke.

***

– Suigetsu – westchnął zrezygnowany Sasuke za plastikową szybą. Siedział na plastikowym krześle i mógł mieć równie dobrze plastikowy wzrok i zęby do kompletu. – Puknąłeś córkę burmistrza. – Plastikowe słowa mogłyby upaść na podłogę i ułożyć cudne plastikowe zdanie, które stałoby się prawdą. Lecz nie upadły. Były kłamstwem, zwykłym przekłamaniem ze stuprocentowo naturalnego tworzywa.

– Nawet nie zdążyłem – sprostowałem, porzucając myśli o plastiku, które wytworzył mój mózg pod wpływem zmęczenia.

Siedziałem w areszcie z powodu możliwości popełnienia przestępstwa (a tak dokładniej dlatego, że ojczulek tej ślicznej kelnereczki przyłapał mnie na gorącym uczynku) i chciało mi się pić (bo nie miałem odwagi napić się wody z tych niezbyt higienicznie utrzymanych kranów). Wyglądałem jak wrak człowieka, jak cień siebie samego – a przynajmniej tak się czułem, bo bez lustra nie mogłem tego stwierdzić z całą pewnością.

A teraz zjawił się Sasuke i strażnik wyciągnął mnie z celi, żebym mógł uciąć sobie przyjemną pogawędkę z liderem naszej drużyny. Przechodziliśmy tym samym korytarzem do pokoju, w którym mogłem z nim porozmawiać. Gdy tylko ujrzał mnie wychodzącego z celi, natychmiast podbiegł i z prędkością światła uderzył mnie w szczękę. Mocno prawym prostym i gdybym nie był zrobiony z wody, szczęka byłaby złamana, a może nawet oderwana od trzewioczaszki i ze stuknięciem upadłaby na podłogę w potoku krwi i wybitych zębów.

Oczywiście fraza "przyjemne spotkanie" nie funkcjonuje tutaj w znaczeniu literalnym – byłem martwy. W tej chwili, w której siedziałem przed nim, a rozdzielała nas tylko kiepskiej jakości szyba i wciąż oddychałem, a serce pompowało krew do wszystkich arterii w moim ciele – byłem już martwy.  
A nawet jeśli nie byłem nieżywy i jakoś uda mi się wykaraskać z tej cały sprawy (tutaj litościwie pominąłem przydługą listę przewinień, których dopuściłem sie poprzedniego wieczora, zastępując je wyrazem "nieposłuszeństwo") i tak będę miał przesrane. O ile udałoby mi się jakoś wywinąć, w co wątpiłem.

– Suigetsu, a byłeś taki użyteczny, wiesz? – A teraz pokazywał mi swoją całkowicie inną twarz. Ta płomienista furia, pod wpływem której uderzył mnie w twarz, ustąpiła miejsca chłodnej kalkulacji i lodowatej ekspresji na jego twarzy.

Słowo "użyteczny" było jak oszczerstwo, jak brudna szmata rzucona mi prosto w twarz z diabolicznym uśmiechem i oświadczeniem: "To mój prezent dla ciebie, cieszysz się prawda?".

– Całkiem dobrze walczysz – mówił Sasuke, ściskając pożółkłą trzeszczącą słuchawkę z tworzywa sztucznego – i muszę przyznać, że jesteś dobrym narzędziem do rozładowywania... pewnych specyficznych napięć. Nie mogę się ciebie pozbyć ot tak, przez moje widzimisię.

Sasuke chyba właśnie coś wzięło i walnęło na głowę. Czy on się właśnie zastanawia nad ulgowym potraktowaniem mnie? MNIE? W takiej sytuacji, w jakiej niewątpliwie powinien mnie zamordować w bardzo bolesny sposób? Ja na pewno nie darowałbym czegoś takiego, więc odrobinka słusznego gniewu powinna być dobra.

– Ach więc, Sasuke, jestem dla ciebie tylko seks-zabawką z wbudowaną funkcją walki? Taką dmuchaną lalą z mieczem w zestawie?

– Suigetsu – Cyniczny uśmiech na jego wargach i kpiące słowa z nich ulatujące. – Nie zapominaj, kto kogo pieprzył, okej? Mimo pewnej nieudolności – "Nieudolności"?! Ten drań doszedł cholerne dwa razy!!! A poza tym niezła zmiana nastroju, jakbym w tej chwili miał do czynienia z jakąś inną osobą w ciele tego samego chłopaka. – Nie porównałbym twojej roli do dmuchanej lali.

– Ale wibrator posługujący się mieczem brzmi dość dziwnie, nie sądzisz, Sasuke?

– Nie bądź wulgarny – wolnym ruchem założył nogę na nogę i przeczesał swoje ciemne włosy jedną ręką. – To ja wpłacam za ciebie kaucję. Ale oczekuję, że mi to odpłacisz.

Oblizał wargi, z głośnym trzaskiem odkładając słuchawkę na widełki, a ja zacząłem sądzić, że to "odpłacisz" miało podtekst erotyczny. Zresztą, nie tylko ja tak uważałem, pilnujący nas strażnik z okropnym napadem kaszlu zdawał się bez słów podzielać moje zdanie.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Słońce wschodziło, czerwoną kulą kontrastując z granatowym, ale szarzejącym już nieboskłonem. Zmrużyłem oczy, gdy jego blask przybrał na sile – było bezchmurno, ergo jeszcze teraz było zimno. Ale płaszcz miałem już inny, Sasuke zlitował się nad moją biedną osobą i w geście dobroci podarował mi swoje stare okrycie. Miało zapach, który mogłem określić jako zapach Sasuke, a ja przez to czułem się źle, bo powinienem przejmować się tylko Samehadą, a zacząłem się przejmować Uchihą... Ach, ale czy to samo nie tyczy się jego? Sasuke – cholerna siostra miłosierdzia, wybacza nieposłuszeństwo i dba o zdrowie swoich towarzyszy. A mną zajmuje się dużo bardziej, niż powinien.

Schowałem nóż do futerału na moim biodrze.

Szczerze mówiąc spodziewałem się czegoś kompletnie innego, ale cóż, bywa. Niewiarygodne, że po takich insynuacjach ze strony Sasuke, musiałem tylko spreparować ochraniacz na czoło jednej z ukrytych wiosek i podjąć się wykonania jakiejś durnej misji dla shinobi.  
Cichutkie uśmiercenie niewiernego męża? I jego obrączka jako dowód wykonania? Ech, dokonane zabójstwo nie było ciche, odkąd poturbowany koleś spadł z wrzaskiem w głęboką przepaść. Ale skoro nie było w pobliżu żadnych świadków, to czemu by nie określić go jako cichutkie?

Mission complete!

***

Gdy wróciłem do obozu, było już późne popołudnie – w każdym razie na pewno było już dawno po obiedzie, którego nie miałem szansy zjeść. Nie żeby mi było jakoś specjalnie żal – w większości wypadków sama woda wystarczała na bardzo długo.

– Sasuke?

Przykucnąłem przed wejściem do jego granatowego namiotu - zamek błyskawiczny był zasunięty.

– Sasuke? Jesteś tam?

– Nie tam – odezwał się głos za moimi plecami, a dłoń delikatnie musnęła moje łopatki – Tutaj.

Przewróciłem oczami – mogłem się tego spodziewać, takie pojawianie się z nikąd to chyba jedno z jego ulubionych zajęć. Może nawet w szkole podstawowej pisał w pracy domowej o swoim hobby: "Ja czasem lubię tak sobie wyjść znienacka".  
Ale otóż, drogi liderze, pomyliłeś się – też jestem ninją i na dłuższą metę takie zabawy nie zaskakują, a zaczynają być nudne.

Bez słowa wręczyłem mu pieniądze i list, który nie trafił do jego rąk zeszłego dnia.

– Doskonale – mruknął, gdy tylko zakończył lekturę krótkiej notatki. – Ale trochę ci to długo zajęło, hmmm?

– Haha – roześmiałem się bez humoru. I również bez humoru zażartowałem: – Pewnie dlatego, że miałem przynieść samą obrączkę, a nie palec z nią jako dowód zabójstwa.

Zamrugał szybko, zwracając swój wzrok na mnie i przerywając liczenie.

– To był żart – zakończyłem z westchnieniem.

– Mało śmieszny – Palce z lekkim zachwianiem w rytmie ponownie przemknęły po banknotach z portfela.

Co z tego, że teoretycznie mógłbym zrobić coś takiego, skoro nie zrobiłem? Znaczy po co konkretnie miałbym bawić się w odcinanie członków ciała, skoro nie musiałem tego robić? Nie byłem jakimś wielkim sadystą, żeby torturować 50-ciokilkuletniego faceta – zawsze wolałem warcaby.

– W każdym bądź razie to nie wystarczy.

– Jak to nie wystarczy, jak wystarczy! Jest równo, nie? – oburzyłem się, zdenerwowanym ruchem otwierając butelkę z wodą.

– Czyżby? – uniósł brew w udawanym zdziwieniu. Nie był dobrym aktorem, ale nikt tego od niego nie wymagał. – Za misję dawali o 2000 ryo więcej, prawda Suigetsu? Czy może na pokwitowaniu widnieje błąd?

– Och. Chyba gdzieś mi się zapodziało – ze zrezygnowaniem pogrzebałem w kieszeni.

– I ty, Suigetsu, chcesz mi to tak po prostu, tak zwyczajnie dać?

– No… a nie?

– I myślisz, że ja to tak po prostu przyjmę? – przybliżył się o krok, spoglądając mi prosto w oczy. Odwróciłem wzrok, upijając łyk wody. – A straty moralne?

Zakrztusiłem się, wypluwając płyn gdzieś na trawę.

– Khe, khe… Co kurna?

– Do tej pory myślałem – wycelował palcem w mój brzuch, usiłując wywiercić mi dziurę w żołądku. Był tak blisko, że mogłem policzyć każdą z rzęs, okalających jego migdałowe oczy. – Że członkowie mojej drużyny to osoby na pewnym poziomie, umiejące opanować swoje pierwotne instynkty, a tutaj… niespodzianka.

Nie mogłem uciec przed jego ciemnoszarym wzrokiem. Moja ostatnia linia obrony, ostatnie ocalałe działo wydawało się zaskakująco słabe i zbyt delikatne jak na tę bitwę. Jak żołnierzyk z zapałek, jak kasztanowy ludzik wysłany na prawdziwą wojnę, na której musi się zmierzyć z ogniem.

– Chwileczkę, Sasuke. Czy ostatnio to nie ty byłeś tym, który… no.

– Który co? – chuchnął mi w szyję, z zafascynowaniem wodząc palcem po mojej szczęce. – Suigetsu, dokończ łaskawie zdanie, bo jakoś nie zrozumiałem przekazu.

– Dobrze wiesz – odepchnąłem jego szczupłą dłoń. – Ale mniejsza o to, ważniejsze jest pytanie; czego ty w takim razie chcesz?

Wykrzywił wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu:

– Opić to.

Ach, i tylko tyle…?

***

Znajdowaliśmy się wewnątrz już od dłuższego czasu. Pomieszczenie zawierało wszelkie wskazówki co do typowej „barowości": była błyszcząca lada; był jakiś facet za nią czyszczący szklanki jak na amerykańskich filmach; były kieliszki i kolorowe drinki o nazwach, które wymawiałeś tylko raz i od razu zapominałeś, co właściwe znaczy „Błękitna laguna" i czy coś takiego może istnieć naprawdę. I czy też jesteś już tak pijany, że nie wiesz nawet, jakiego koloru jest Chartreuse.

Podstawka kieliszka stuknęła o powierzchnię baru. Ostatnie niewypite krople spływały delikatną zielenią po przezroczystych ściankach naczynia. Obok kieliszka mogłem zauważyć abstrakcyjny obraz stworzony z rozlanego alkoholu i kawałków orzeszków – był tak abstrakcyjny w swojej abstrakcyjności, że nie przedstawiał sobą kompletnie nic. Brak talentu w dziedzinie artystycznej też jest talentem – obraz miał wymowę przynajmniej tak głęboką jak kufel mojego piwa.

– Wyjdźmy stąd – powiedział Sasuke, kładąc łokieć na środku swojego dzieła, zupełnie nieświadomy jego egzystencji. Dosunął się bliżej, tak że jego włosy dosięgały mojego policzka, a dłoń znalazła miejsce na moim udzie, sunąc po jego wewnętrznej stronie wzdłuż szwu.

Wyszliśmy. Świat całkowicie porozciągany jak stary sweter, wirujący dookoła nas w białej mgle. Tak jakby tańczący w malibu z dodatkiem mleka - bo tak ładniej i komponuje się z barwą butelki. Tylko nie mogłem wyczuć kokosowego zapachu, bo włosy Sasuke i jego dłonie usiłujące objąć mnie w pasie pachniały alkoholem.

– Suigetsu – wychrypiał mi do ucha.

– Wracamy do obozu, okej? Chyba przesadziłeś i kolejnego baru raczej nie przeżyjemy.

– Nie, wynajmiemy pokój.

– Czego znowu?... – zapytałem słabo.

– Musisz mi od…pracować – zawahał się, gdy język w jego ustach zaprotestował przeciwko zbytniej ekwilibrystyce – A ja nie mam ochoty pieprzyć się w krzakach.

– Chwilaaa, daj mi odsapnąć – stwierdziłem, stając na środku pustej ulicy z Sasuke uwieszonym na moim ramieniu z powodów bardziej asekuracyjnych niż erotycznych. Chociaż z nim nie mogłem być pewnym niczego, nawet tego jak właściwie nazywa się miasto w którym aktualnie spędzaliśmy czas na przemiłym, towarzyskim opijaniu sukcesu kontrwywiadu Uchihy.

– Oddałem ci forsę, zaprosiłem na piwo i to nie wystarcza?

– Bardzo, bardzo wysoko wyceniłem straty moralne – Złapał moją twarz w dłonie i pocałował mnie. Smakował jak spirytus czy inne cholerstwo, którego hektolitry wlał w siebie dzisiejszego wieczoru. Chociaż ja w tej kwestii też nie byłem lepszy.

Hotel wychynął z mlecznej zasłony niedługo po tym, jak kontynuowaliśmy nasz marsz w tempie steranego życiem starego żółwia. Już wolałbym żeby to był ten cały love hotel – podchodzisz klikasz raz, drugi i nie pokazując się nikomu, dostajesz kluczyk – ale niefortunnie nie był.

Mimo nieźle wieczornej pory za stolikiem siedziała recepcjonistka w sztywnym uniformie i klikała coś na komputerku. Klik, klik i ma ułożonego pasjansa, klik, klik i w tempie ekspresowym przeszła sapera na poziomie zaawansowanym, klik.

– Dobry wieczór, pokój dwuosobowy proszę.

Klik, klik - długie fachowe spojrzenie na mnie i ciasno obejmującego mnie Uchihę. Moje spojrzenie było równie profesjonalne, ale o wiele bogatsze w znaczenia. „Rzuć jakiś komentarz, a jesteś trupem" było jednym z nich.

Gdy drzwi windy otworzyły się, ukazując korytarz z bordową wykładziną na podłodze, Sasuke ciekawie wysunął się z niej, podziwiając przez sekundę nieciekawe ściany i rząd identycznych drzwi.  
10-metrowa droga do przydzielonego nam komputerowo pokoju została przebyta po omacku, obijając się o ściany i oddając łapczywe pocałunki. Uderzyłem plecami o drewniane drzwi, dociskany całym ciałem Sasuke – stęknąłem na tak nagły nieprzyjemny kontakt plecy-drzwi i klamkę wbijająca się w nerki. Na oślep ją nacisnąłem, otwierając drzwi – brunet miał jeszcze tyle przytomności, że nie wepchnął mnie do środka, bez pardonu rozkładając na podłodze.

Guziki bardziej wyszarpywane niż rozpinane i biała koszula upadła na podłogę. Gorączkowe targanie mojej fioletowej bluzki bez rękawów i szybkie rozpięcie zamka błyskawicznego spodni. Popchnął mnie na łóżko, całując jednocześnie – o dziwo podczas upadku na miękkie atłasowe poduszki nie odgryźliśmy sobie języków i w miarę bezpiecznie, kierując się regułami BHP zredukowaliśmy krępujące nas ciuchy do bardzo praktycznego w takiej sytuacji zera.

Ułożony pomiędzy moimi nogami, językiem przesuwał po mojej szyi, jedną dłonią ściskając rytmicznie moje krocze – czułem jak mój członek powoli twardnieje. Moja ręka z kolei wędrowała po zgrabnych pośladkach Sasuke, delikatnie je ugniatając. Jeden palców zaczął krążyć wokół jego wejścia i dość nagle zagłębił się we wnętrzu. Syknął coś mało kontent:

- Nie na sucho, do cholery.

- To czym…?

Sasuke wygiął się, dosięgając do podłogi i przeszukując w naprędce zawartość kieszeni w swoich spodniach. Dzierżąc w dłoniach tubkę czegoś bliżej niezidentyfikowanego, usiadł na moich biodrach i odkręcił zakrętkę. Chłodny, przezroczysty żel został wyciśnięty na moje palce.

- Co to? – zapytałem zaskoczony, ale Sasuke bez słów umieścił moją dłoń tam, gdzie znajdowała się przedtem.

Czy on zawsze nosi ze sobą takie rzeczy, w razie gdyby „coś" miało wypaść? Nie, chyba nie – pomyślałem chwilę później, obserwując zmiany ekspresji na twarzy Sasuke, w miarę jak moje palce poruszały się w nim. – Ostatnio nie używaliśmy takich pierdół.

- …S…stop – stęknął, unosząc się wyżej. Moje mokre palce, złapały go za biodra, a on po odpowiednim umiejscowieniu czubka mojej pobudzonej męskości, opadł na nią powolnym, prawie miażdżącym ruchem.

Westchnienie, opuściło moje usta, a całe ciało przebiegł dreszcz – tak… gorąco, miękko i cholera wie jeszcze jak. Sasuke poruszył się. Najpierw wolno do góry, a później całym ciężarem, mocno opadając znów na moje lędźwie – nie potrafiąc utrzymać kontroli nad reakcjami mojego ciała, ciężko dysząc, wygiąłem się do góry i napotkałem Sasuke w połowie ruchu.

- Aaah! – krzyknął, a mięśnie kurczowo zacisnęły się wokół mojego penisa. Musiałem najwyraźniej trafić… w jakiś specjalny punkt.

Jego męskość pulsowała ułożona na dole mojego brzucha, najwyraźniej domagając się uwagi – chwyciłem ją w dłoń, przesuwając się szybkim ruchem po jej długości i zatrzymując się na jądrach i tam wykonując coś na kształt masażu. Szarpnął głową i stężał na sekundę, a potem zniżył się wsuwając język w moje usta.

Nasze oddechy były ciężkie w chwilach, gdy odrywaliśmy się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza i nie podusić się przez przypadek. Sasuke narzucił naszym ciałom szybki rytm, któremu starał się podołać napierając częściej i prędzej na nasadę mojego członka.  
Doszedłem pierwszy, krzycząc coś, jakieś słowo – nie skupiałem się za bardzo w tamtym momencie, więc nie bardzo wiedziałem co takiego. Ale na wpół zarozumiały, na wpół zadowolony uśmieszek widoczny na twarzy Sasuke, pozwolił mi się domyślić, co takiego mogłem wykrzyknąć…

Orgazm Sasuke nastąpił kilka pchnięć i jeden długi, bardzo mokry pocałunek później – jego nasienie pobrudziło mi całą klatkę piersiową. Ciężko dysząc, siedzieliśmy jeszcze dobrą chwilę połączeni – ramiona Sasuke trzymały w mocnym uścisku mój kark. Ale gdy tylko szaleńczo szybki rytm serca uspokoił się z lekka, Sasuke prawie natychmiast zszedł ze mnie, waląc się na jasne prześcieradła.

Westchnąłem i potargałem spocone włosy, schodząc z łóżka i zostawiając Sasuke tak jak się położył – kompletnie nagiego, nieprzykrytego chociażby kocem. Jak dla mnie przeziębienie gwarantowane…  
Pobieżnie poukładałem ciuchy na oparciu krzesła, przeglądając zawartość kieszeni moich jasnych spodni. Nie była co prawda tak dziwna jak Sasuke, ale równie interesująca – małe kartonowe pudełeczko z kilkoma papierosami grzechocącymi w środku. Normalnie nie palę, ale kto by nie skorzystał z takiej gratisowo danej paczki z tego baru, w którym piliśmy… Zdaje się dość dawno temu, a teraz mogła być może piąta nad ranem.

Usiadłem na parapecie i otworzyłem okno, zaciągając się papierosem. Był niesmaczny i kiepskiej jakości - dym cienką smużką falował i rozmywał się pod wpływem zimnego wiatru.  
Widok za okna nie był widokiem genialnym, godnym umieszczenia na jakimś landszafcie i wystawienia w muzeum sztuki – ot parking, skarpa i skąpana w białym oparze niecka na dole.

- Mgła zaczyna się unosić – zameldowałem, wypuszczając dym ustami – Jak zejdziemy, w dolinie powinna już być dobra widoczność.

- Już nie musi – odezwał się Sasuke drżąc z lekka. Listopadowe powietrze było bardzo chłodne. – Już nie będziemy szukać na ślepo, tylko od razu pójdziemy tam gdzie trzeba.

Pstrykałem zapalniczką, zastanawiając się nad jego wypowiedzią – ognik pojawiał się i znikał.

- To co teraz zrobimy?

- Zabiję Itachiego.

- A dalej?

Zamilkł na chwilę, a ja ułożyłem się inaczej na parapecie – stawał się coraz chłodniejszy, a moje gołe pośladki nie cierpiały zimna. Nie ponaglałem go jednak. Może Sasuke nigdy się nad tym tak właściwie nie zastanawiał?

- Wrócę – zaczął z wahaniem – do Konohy otoczony nimbem chwały.

- A co ze mną? – zapytałem, gasząc peta o ramę okienną.

- Zajebiesz Kisame jak mniemam.

- Taa, i zostanę Mistrzem Miecza – prychnąłem.

Nie o taką odpowiedź mi chodziło, ale zdaje mi się, że Sasuke doskonale to wiedział. Bo ta odpowiedź nie pozwoliła mi się kompletnie dowiedzieć niczego.

- Zamknij okno, zimno jest.

Zignorowałem polecenie, wskakując do łóżka i nakrywając nas kołdrą. Objąłem go, wtulając się w jego tors – nie zaprotestował w żaden sposób.

- To trochę dziwne, no nie? – stwierdziłem, wodząc nosem po jego obojczyku.

- Jak ci się nie podoba, drzwi są otwarte. Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy używali klucza.

- Nie mówiłem, że mi się nie podoba – uśmiechnąłem się, spoglądając mu w oczy.

- Ja też. – Jego ręka złapała mój podbródek, a kciuk nacisnął delikatnie na usta. Ciekawe czy były tak czerwone jak jego? I czy są choć odrobinę atrakcyjne dla Sasuke?

- Chciałbym cię pocałować, wiesz? – powiedział Sasuke, delikatnie nachylając się w moją stronę.

- A kochasz mnie? – spytałem tuż przed tym, jak nasze wargi się złączyły.

Pytanie nieważne BIIIP wystąpił błąd krytyczny – ostatnie sekundy zostaną wykasowane z pamięci.

Sasuke miał naprawdę cudowne wargi – delikatne i miękkie, interesujące w ich fakturze. Westchnąłem w jego usta, gdy kolano Sasuke, poruszyło się pod okryciem, naciskając delikatnie na moje krocze.

- Chcesz jeszcze jedną rundkę? – zapytałem uśmiechnięty.

- Chcę.

***

Ostre światło lamp ulicznych prześwietlało mgłę, kłębiącą się przy ziemi. Osiadała na bramach i murach, na naszych włosach i złączonych dłoniach również. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że osiadła na jego ustach i tylko z tego powodu go całowałem. Ale wtedy bym skłamał, a nie miałem takiej potrzeby. Bo mgła, tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała okazji akurat tam się skroplić – poza tym już nie pachniała wypitym alkoholem, tylko świerkami.

Weszliśmy do lasu.

**end.**


End file.
